Connector ports, such as Input/Output (I/O) ports for computing systems, interface with a plug associated with the port. The port and housing surrounding the port present a perpendicular surface, allowing portions of the plug to extend laterally outside the port when the plug is inserted.
The present examples will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers may indicate identical or functionally similar elements.